La Chica Ideal
by MiaMey
Summary: Kyoko Mogami,a sus 17 años,se reencuentra con sus dos hermanos: Ashley y Kei. Los tres fueron separados al nacer. Ashley se crío como una noble,cantante,actriz y modelo profesional,y es considerada la mujer mas bella del mundo ya que ha sido durante 4 años seguidos Miss universo. Tiene 18 años. Y kei...Sho y Ren tendrán que luchar por el amor de kyoko,pero Ashley no lo permitirá.
1. Chapter 2

Era un lunes cualquiera,Kyoko se dirgia a la LME,ya que unos dias antes,el director de Dark Moon (Hiroaki Ogata) dijo que se reunirian todos para hbalr de los nuevos personajes,ya que ivan a empezar una nueva temporada.

Kyoko estaba ansiosa,no sabia quienes serian los personajes nuevos,como,y sobre todo,quienes los iban a interpretar! todo iba a ser una sorpresa,ya que la historia,iba a cambiar un poco. Cuando llego,vio que todos los actores y actrices de Dark Moon se encontrabam allí. Ren estaba bastante tranquilo,supongo que como siempre.

Ren: Buenas tardes Mogami-San.

Kyoko: Hola! Una cosa,¿ya han dicho quienes van a ser los nuevos personajes?

Yashiro: No,aun no,pero llegas justo a tiempo,ahora no lo dira,supongo.

Ogata: Buenos dias a todos,estoy ansioso por presentar a los nuevos personajes de Dark Moon,por desgracia,no he podido añadir muchos personajes,ya que o sino iba a cambiar demasiado la historia,a si que os predentare a los unicos dos personajes nuevos de Dark Moon: Ai y Kaito. Tengo el honor de poder presentaros a la modelo,actriz y cantante Ashley A,quien hara el papel de Ai,la mejor amiga de Mizuki en Dark Moon,y al actor y modelo Takumi Kei,quien hara el papel de Kaito, el ymejor amigo de Mizuki en Dark Moon!-Ogata estaba apunto de enloquecer. Una de las Mujeres mas influyentes en el mundo iba a participar en Dark Moon! Y que decir del apuesto Takumi Kei...

La puerta principal se ha abierto eran Ashley y kei. Ashley tenia los ojos violetas,la piel palida y el pelo castaño claro,mientras que kei,tenia el pelo un castaño tono verde y los ojos color miel.

Ashley: Hola! Mi nombre es Ashley,y espero poder influir tanto como los demás en esta serie.Y por supuesto poder llevarme bien con todos. Bien,este,como ya sabreis es Kei,mi hermano.

Kei: Encantado,como ha dicho Ashley,espero poder llevarme bien con todos.

Ashley se ha quedado mirando a Kyoko,luego ha tenido un momento de revelacion:

Ashley: Onee-sama! Cuanto tiempo!

Kyoko: ¿Onee-sama? Lo siento,pero me parece que te has equivocado.

Ashley: ¿Como podria equivocarme de que eres mi hermana? Si tienes los ojos,de madre,Sanae,y tu pelo es como el de padre. Mira Kei,¿verdad que lo es? ¿verdad?

Kei: ¿Como quieres que me acuerde?

Kyoko: es verdad,yo tampoco se de que esta hablando.

Ashley: Soy tu hermana mayor. Nos separaron al nacer,¿no me recuerdas? la ultima vez que nos vimos tenias 14 años. Nunca te separabas de tu "Sho-chan",eras: Sho-chan esto,sho-chan lo otro...Sera por que en ese entonces estaba rubia,¿puede ser?

Kyoko: Maldito Shotaro...-ha susurrado.-espera...¡ya me acuerdo! ¿Ashley eres tu? ¡y tu kei...no has cambiado nada!

Kei: A si...

Ashley: Pues sí,soy yo. Hay hermanita...que alegria verte...

Ren: Encantado.

Ashley: ¿y tu eres...?

Ren: Soy Tsuruga Ren,que raro que no me conozcas-parecia un tanto...molesto.

Ashley: Hay,lo siento cariño,pero no tengo tiempo de estar viendo a super estrellas. Ademas,yo no soy de aqui,no es tan raro.

Ren: no te preocupes-ha puesto su tipica sonrisa sarcastica.

Ashley: ¿por que te enfadas conmigo?- ha puesto cara de pena. Entonces Ren a reaccionado,le ha recordado demasiado a kyoko.

Ashley: No pasa nada,era broma,pero gracias por preocuparte Tsu-ru-ga Ren.

Se ha ido.

kei: Enserio,como es...- ha mirado a Kyoko.

Kei: una cosa Kyoko,Ashley y yo compartimos la casa,por que no te vienes algun dia y hablamos?

Kyoko: bueno,me lo pensare.

Kei: pero no te vuelvas a escapar,eh? por favor Kyoko,no nos abandones.-El tambien se ha ido

* * *

**EN EL DESPACHO DE LORY**

Lory: bueno,Ren,¿hasta cuando tienes pensado ocultar tus sentimientos a Kyoko?

Ren: No lo se,por mi se lo diria,pero,es que la diferencia de edad...

Lory: ¡Al cuerno con la diferencia de edad! Tu quieres a Kyoko y estoy seguro de que Kyoko tambien te ama! Ademas,tienes suerte,por que imaginate que hubiera hecho las paces con Sho,seria el desastre. Ten cuidado Ren por que si sigues asi,te la quitaran.

Ashley: Entonces,Kyoko ya no quiere a Sho...Oye Ren-Sama,¿usted es un pervertido o algo?- se ha encogido de brazos. estaba junto a la puerta,frunciendo el ceño.

Ren: Entonces lo has oido todo.

Ashley: Sí,Todo.

Ren: Por favor,Ashley no se lo digas a nadie.

Ashley: No te preocupes,puedes confiar en mi. Sin embargo,no dejare que te quedes con mi hermana.¿no ves que el que esta destinado a estar con ella es Sho? Yo fui quien junto a esos dos,y no pienso dejar que por un viejo verde todo se heche a perder.

Ren: Si tu supieras lo que la hizo...

Ashley: Me da igual,de ahora en adelante,seremos enemigos. Y de verdad que no te conviene. Adios.

* * *

**EN CASA DE KEI Y ASHLEY**

Kei estaba en un cuarto oscuro,lleno de obvservando un revolver.

Ashley: No te preocupes,tarde o temprano,Kyoko recordara y volvera con nosotros. Mientras tanto,por favor,manten la compostura.

Kei: Sí.

Se han ido de la habitacion.

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

_Nota: De momento no ha habido nada de romance,pero en el siguiente episodio,ya empezara el salseo._

_Ya se que es corto,por eso,el siguiente episodio lo hare mas largo y mas jugoso. Esto ha sido para que os hagais a la idea de como es la historia._


	2. Ashley y Kei: No nos abandones kyoko

**Una historia basada en Kyoko Mogami,quien tiene que dar a entender que no puede dejar atrás su pasado.**

**Mientras Ren,poco a poco va enloqueciendo por no poder estar con su Kyoko,y Sho hara todo lo posible por recuperar a su amada.**

**En esta historia apareceran dos personajes nuevos,quienes daran un gran cambio a la historia de Skip Beat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LME**

Kyoko había llegado de la escuela,se cambio y vio que su hermana mayor la esperaba allí.

Ashley: ¿Que clase de relación tienes con Tsuruga Ren?

Kyoko: ¿como que que relación?

Ashley: Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Estaís saliendo o algo?

Kyoko: ¡¿Que?! No... El es solo...solo...lo dejaremos en que es mi superior.

Ashley: Con que un senpai...pero no me dirás,que no te llevas bien con el...

Kyoko: ¡No! Si que me llevo bien con el...a proposito,¿ a que viene este interrogatorio? No sera que te gusta-a puesto cara de entusiasmo.

Ashley: ¿Perdona? No tengo tan mal gusto,gracias,pero me quedo con Reino...-se ha puesto pensativa.

Kyoko: ¿¡Beagle!? ¿te gusta ese Reino?

Ashley: Por dios...sí,me gusta ESE Reino.

Kyoko: Me va a dar algo...-se ha ido medio mareada.

Ren: Buenos dias Ashley. Lo he oido todo.-ha puesto una sonrisa maligna.

Ashley: ¿y a mi que? Me da igual que se lo digas. No querrá acercarse a mi de todas formas.

Ren: Eso es algo que tenemos en común. ¿no tendrás un pasado oscuro o algo?

Ashley: Algo así,y descuida,se que tienes un pasado oscuro. Pero a mi me fue peor Kuon-le ha sonreido y se a ido.

Ren: ¿Pero como...?-la ha seguido.

**RODANDO EN DARK MOON**

Ogata: Bien hecho! teneis 10 minutos de descanso,y feliz san valentin!

Todos han que habia cientos de chicos con camisetas de Ashley,otros con camisetas de Kyoko y otros de Itsumi. Mientras,por otro lado habia cientos de chicas que tenian camisetas diciendo " I LOVE YOU KEI" y otras con lo mismo solo que con camisetas que ponian " MERRY ME TSURUGA REN"

Ashley: Gracias a todos por venir hasta aquí,de verdad,pero no teneis nadie mejor y de vuestra altura para adorar? Solo lo digo. Por ejemplo,chicas,algunos de esos chicos son bastantes apuestos.

Todos han puesto cara de pena,y se han ido.

Itsumi: Vaya Ashley,¡como sabes controlar a la gente! Estoy asombrada.

Pero Ashley no ha hecho caso,solo veia que se acercaban Fuwa Sho y su amado Reino.

Ashley: ¡Reino! Amor mio,estoy aqui!

Reino: No te equivoques Ashley,yo solo vengo a por Kyoko.

Sho: ¿quien es esa Ashley?-le ha preguntado a Shoko,su manager.

Shoko: Es Ashley A. Dicen que es la mujer mas bella en el mundo,es modelo. Pero tambien,es la hermana de Kyoko.- Entonces,sho se pretrificado.

Sho: Ya me acuerdo... Con que la mujer mas bella del mundo,eh?-ha sonreido,y a pensado " Por fin,mi chica de los sueños. Lastima que tenga que ver algo con esa Kyoko"

Ashley: A si...que estas enamorado de mi hermana.

Kyoko ha gritado: ¡NO! ¿SHO QUE HACES AQUI? NO ME VAS A VOLVER A BESAR,¿NO?

Sho: Descuida...En un principio vine para darte este ramo de rosas rojas,pero cuando he visto a Ashley,de nuevo.-un aura realmente romantica lo envolvia.

Ashley: ¡Hombre Sho! ¿A que te refieres?

Sho: Me he enamorado.

Ashley: No,tu estas enamorado de Kyoko,no de mi.

Sho: Mejor lo sabre yo,que son mis sentimientos.

Ashley: Mira Sho,tu antes me gustabas,pero ahora que estas rubio y bronceado...me das un poco de asco.

Sho: Vaya. Eres la primera chica que no le gusto como estoy.

Ashley:...si te pusieras un poco mas palido y te pusieras el pelo castaño natural,me gustarias un poco mas...¿pero que digo? Sho,tu debes de estar con Kyoko. Por favor...O sino, este Ren,ira a por ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kyoko: ¿de que hablas Ashley?

Ashley: Shhhh!

Sho: Me da igual,por fin que te encontrado,la chica de mis sueños,no lo pienso dejar por esa chica.

Ren: Vamos Yashiro.

Kyoko: Yo voy con vosotros.

Ashley: Por lo menos,haz lo de el cambio de look por favor.

Sho: Vale!

Reino: Espera Kyoko,te tengo que decir,que te quiero.-La ha besado.

Ashley: Jo.-Sho a besado a Ashley en la mejilla-Oye!

Kyoko estaba de piedra. Y que decir de Ren...

Kyoko:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ren: Odio San Valentin.-se ha ido.

Kyoko se ha escondido en la espalda de Ren.

Ren: "suspiro" Vamos.

**EN EL PLATO DE DARK MOON**

Ashley: No me lo puedo creer. Pues ahora renuncio Reino,el se lo pierde.

Ren. ¿No estabas super enamorada de el?

Ashley: En realidad,nunca me he enamorado. Normalmente me digo que estoy enamorada forzada mente.

Kyoko: No...-se estaba frotando las manos con las manos.

Itsumi: Pobre Kyoko...

Ashley: chica,solo es un beso. ¿que te hizo el para que le odies tanto?

Kyoko: Me ataco...por así decirlo "sexualmente",pero no solo eso,y lo peor fue,que el que me salvo fue SHOTARO! ¿Verdad ogata?

Ogata: Si,pero no te hizo nada.

Kyoko: Ya...

Ren cada vez se estaba enfadando mas.

Ren: ¡Pues bien!-todos se le han quedado mirandolo.

Kyoko: ¿te estas riendo de mi?

Ren: no...

kyoko a cogido el bolso. Luego a cogido su piedra morada.

Ashley: oh...es la piedra que te dio el tal Corn,¿no?

Ashley le a mirado a Ren.

Ashley: Kyoko,¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Kyoko: Claro.

Ashley: hablando teoricamente,si alguno de estos chicos,por ejemplo Tsuruga Ren,fuera Corn,¿que clase de sentimiento tendrias hacia el?

Lory entro en la sala,con Maria,para oir todo.

Kyoko: Lo querria con todas mis fuerzas.

Ashley: Interesante...-ha mirado a Ren con cara de " haz algo estupido"

y ren le ha mirado con cara de " que quieres que le diga?"

Lory: Ashley,Ren y Yashiro,venir conmigo.

Ashley: Si!

**EN EL DESPACHO DE LORY**

Lory: Ren,deberias decirle ya a Kyoko lo que sientes. Ya sabes la respuesta.

Ren: pero ella es menor.

Ashley: Y que? Enserio,esto es lo que odio de ti...

Yashiro: El director tiene razon,Ren,es San Valentin,hoy es el dia perfecto!

Ashley: mmm...Voy a hacer una cosa...

Ashley se ha ido donde estaba Kyoko.

Ashley: ¡kyoko! ¿si te digo que le puedes pegar a Sho,me harias un favor?

Kyoko: Claro!

Ashley: Bien,besa a Ren,en los labios.

Kyoko:¿Que?

Ashley: Tambien,recuerda que yo puedo contarles a todos tu secretito.

kyoko: Bueno...vale,pero solo uno.

Ashley: Bien,tu tranquila,por que claro,a el no le gustas a si que supongo que cuando le beses,o te dira algo como que haces o te aprtara.

Kyoko: Tienes razon,haber,¿donde esta ese Sho?

se ha ido. Kei se ha acercado donde Ashley.

Kei: No odiabas a Ren?

Ashley: Claro,y cuando Ashley le bese,seguramente solamente la correspondera,y asi,kyoko se asustara y no se volvera a acercar a el.

Kei: Eres astuta hermana.

Ashley: Lo se!

**DONDE SHO**

Sho: Ashley!

Ashley: si te dejas pegar por kyoko,dejare que me beses y tendremos una cita.

Sho:...Bien,vale la pena-la ha besado-esta noche,te recojo a las 19:00.

Ashley: Vale. Ahora,ven Kyoko.

Kyoko: Por fin!-le ha dado una patada y luego un puñetazo.-que gusto me he quedado.

Se han ido.

**EN EL PLATO DE DARK MOON**

Todos estaban allí.

Kyoko: ¿tiene que ser ahora?

Ashley: Ahora. Ren! Ven aqui! Y todos los demas,acercaros.

Kyoko: Lo siento Tsuruga-san.-lo ha besado. Ren la a cogido de la cintura.

Ashley: Todo a salido como lo planeado.

**_CONTINUARA_**

_NOTA: espero que os alla gustado,y pronto subire el siguiente episodio. Igual hoy mismo._


	4. Chapter 4 Celos

** CELOS**

Ren: Mogami-san..acabas de...besarme?- El auto control de Ren estaba por desaparecer.

Kyoko: Yo...-Kyoko estaba muy sonrojada. No sabia en realidad por que lo habia hecho.

Kei,por otro lado,estaba furioso. Ashley se habia pasado.

Kei: Lo siento Ren. Ashley le habia dicho a Kyoko que si te besaba,podria pegar a Sho. Ha sido algo impulsivo,espero que la puedas perdonar. Ya sabes como es Ashley.

Ashley: Eres un la verdad no creo haber hecho nada malo,Ren,deberias agradecerme.-Dijo Ashley con gran orgullo.

Kyoko: De verdad que lo siento. No era mi intencion...

Ren: No te preocupes. Al parecer, yo conozco mucho a Ashley. No es asi?

Ashley: ya te acuerdas?- la sala estaba cobrando un aura muy oscura. Esos dos se odiaban.

Lory.T: Bueno,bueno, bueno... Es San valentin! Deberiamos estar contentos no?

Ogata: Tiene razon. Queda claro?

Poco a poco se han ido todos relajando.

Sho: Bueno Ashley, que te vas a poner para nuestra cita?

Ashley: Perdona? Mi plan a salido mal,con lo cual, no tengo por que salir contigo.-Ashley estaba molesta. No le gustaba perder.

Sho: Eso no es lo acordado! Ashley: vas a salir conmigo Si o si. De no ser asi, contare a todos tu incidente. No quiero hacerlo,pero no me queda otra.

Ashley: Chantaje? Sho, has caido muy bajo... Pero esta contigo.

Derrepente se han oido unos pasos femeninos.

Mimori: Ni hablar! Sho es mio!-Mimori hechaba humo por las orejas. Como se atrevia?

Ashley: Mira preciosa. Yo salgo con quien me de la gana. No tengo por que obedecer a una enana caprichosa como tu.

Mimori: Que?! ya veras...

Ashley: Ja! que vas a hacer? llamar a tu mama? - Ha dicho en tono de burla.

Mimori: Ya sabre yo lo que hago! Pero...te vas a arrepentir!

Ashley: Que si, que si...Adios. Sho, 8 p.m en el restaurante birstot.

Sho: Esta bien.

**_EN EL DESPACHO DE TAKARADA_**

Lory.T: Ren, tengo que hablar contigo. Estas navidades,Kyoko cumplira los 18 y tu ya no tendras excusa alguna para no conquistarla. Pero bien, he visto que Kyoko tiene amigo. Su nombre es Kaito Furakawa. Van juntos a clases de interpretacion. Es un chico muy agradable y apuesto. Como sigas asi, vas a acabar por perderla.

Ren: Pero...que quereis que haga? No se como conquistarla. Ella es muy diferente a las demas.

Lory.T: Seducela. No se...Se cercano a ella...robarle algún que otro beso...así se conquista a una mujer!

Ren: Lo entiendo. Ya lo intentare...

**EN EL BAR BIRSTOT**

Ashley: Siento llegar tarde. Tenia una reunión familiar y bueno...

Sho: Lo importante es que ya estas aquí. - Le ha cogido de la mano.

Ashley: En fin! ¿que te apetecería cenar?- Dijo Ashley,intentando cambiar de tema.

Sho: ¡a mi me da igual! Lo que quieras tu.

Ashley: Esta bien.- ha pedido muchas cosas xD.

Sho: Es verdad que eres la hermana de Kyoko?

Ashley: Si. Haber somos medio hermanas. Tenemos por desgracia a la misma madre. Mi padre era el profesor de mi mi madre en la facultad de derecho.

Sho: Entiendo...La ultima vez que nos vimos tenias el pelo muy claro...

Ashley: Ja ja ja! Ya lo recuerdo. Me pasaba todo el día tomando el sol. Y kei iba siempre a la playa a jugar con los cangrejos. Al final siempre llegaba a casa lleno de pellizcos.

Sho: Ja ja ja! En fin, comamos!

Después de la lujosa cena, fueron a la playa. En donde iban a poner fuegos artificiales.

Ashley: me encantan los fuegos artificiales! Son preciosos,no crees?

Sho: si, si que lo son. Ashley, mira me un momento.

Ashley: Claro.

La ha besado. Ashley le ha devuelto el beso con lengua.

Ashley: Vaya...me has pillado Fuwa Sho-ta-ro.

Sho: oye, esa no es kyoko? Esta con un chico.

Ashley: es verdad. Te juro que no es cosa mía. Quien sera?

Sho: eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Continuará...

**Por fin! He estado muy ocupada pero aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Espero poder seguirlo. tengo pensado terminarlo en el cumple de kyoko. Ha si que todavía hay mucho por delante! Yase que no ha habido mucho romance y así,pero os juro que habra mas salseo en los siguientes episodios. Besos xxx**


End file.
